


爱是心的葬礼

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 莫扎特受洗时的全名是Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart，Theophilus是希腊语形式，跟Gottlieb和Amadeus一样是“被神明所宠爱”的意思。





	爱是心的葬礼

在维也纳，音乐就是魔力。

普通人不了解这句古老谚语的涵义，误以为音符只是让人愉悦的旋律。

不不，音符只是一个意象，一个载体。它能做的事情太多了——能让食物甜美，也能化为割喉的利刃；能让人坠入爱河，也能摄取灵魂……

也不要问音乐家究竟拿魔法做什么，音乐本身固然足够有趣也足以让编织它的人养活自己。然而有了魔法，你能可以获得更多人类无法企及的东西，甚至“奇迹”。

在这里，音乐的统治者安东尼奥·萨列里，掌握着一切秘密。没有人知道他真实的年纪，他看起来永远只有三十五岁左右的样子。

我是他的学生之一，代号“弗朗茨”——不是你所知的任何一个弗朗茨，请不要妄加猜测。就像我的前辈路德维希也不是你所知的某个路德维希。如果你看到了所谓的共同点，请记住那都只是巧合罢了。  
不要怀抱无谓的期待，我想讲的并不是一个学习魔法杀死怪物赢取宝藏的故事。如果你需要那种东西请去图书馆打开任何一本童话，或去小酒馆找一个吟游诗人塞他一枚银币。

我想讲的是萨列里老师与他的“禁忌之术”。

——“来这里想学什么都可以，唯独【那个】我不会教给你们中的任何一个。”

他这样说道，禁忌的产物却大大方方展示给大家：那个金发青年每天就在眼门前晃来晃去。给我们分发乐谱，心情好时也教我们演奏或者对位法，但大多数时候都在恶作剧以及毫不留情地讽刺谁的作品“无聊到像政府官员办公桌上的便签纸”。

他倒是所有人熟知之人——被缪斯吻过的神才，沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。

本体的话多年前就死了，全世界都知道。对外宣传病逝，实际的话谁知到呢？有人说是诅咒，有人说是在体内饲养魔物被反噬，甚至有传言萨列里老师自己因爱生恨毒杀了他。

莫扎特没有被埋葬，葬礼后运走的棺木是空的。他的遗体至今都藏在歌剧院的地下室里，储存于注满特殊介质的玻璃容器里，如同一具标本，维持着死亡之时的外貌，以胎儿般的姿势蜷缩着。

如今栖居于萨列里老师家里，会往墨水里掺胶水、往咖啡里加柠檬汁、在集体午餐时故意放响屁的莫扎特是复制品，或者说得更明确一点：人造生命体。

创造“活的东西”是禁术中的禁术，是恶魔都会唾弃的罪恶勾当。

复制品需要用到本人身体的一部分组织，且最终造物绝不会是完满的——他必定缺少本人具有的某一种重要属性。

以及，现在的莫扎特并不是萨列里老师制造的第一个莫扎特，他还有三位“前任”。纪录册里完整记载着他们的诞生与陨落。

第一号复制品沃菲（Wolfie）是个天真可爱的孩子，自从我第一次老师家上课他就存在于此地。沃菲人前非常乖巧，初次见面会规规矩矩向其行礼并使用敬称。熟悉了之偶尔忍不住调皮捣蛋，但也仅限于从门背后跳出来吓唬人、往别人的笔记本上涂鸦之类的。

人造生命体的成长速度数倍于人类，会在2~3年内迅速变为成年体。然而他们的身体初期非常脆弱，萨列里老师不允许沃菲出门，他只能趴在窗口看着楼下的行人与马车，或是眺望斯蒂芬大教堂的尖顶与一掠而过的飞鸟。

每日课程一结束，沃菲就粘着萨列里老师要求陪他玩一会。他叫着“爸爸”时甜软的声线配合那蓝绿瞳孔里热切的目光真的让人很难拒绝。

不过这个孩子在几个月后就“消失”了。消失是委婉的形容，请自行想象他遭遇了什么，萨列里老师亲手执行的。我们都知道理由，沃菲的缺陷是不可接受的——他直接失去了最重要的属性【音乐】，对任何形式的音符与旋律都毫无反应。

我对此略感惋惜，如果让他生活在普通人家里他应该只是个普通而快乐的孩子。

顺便说一下，复制沃菲使用的部位是“手指”，当我跟着去歌剧院地下室帮忙做定期维护时，可以看到莫扎特本体左手小指第一指节是一段裸露的白骨。

第二号复制品西奥菲勒斯（Theophilus）看起来要合理得多。不过没人见过他幼年体时的样子，他从一开始就被更严格地限制在二楼自己的房间内。

那段时间里每次来萨列里老师家上课，都能听到楼上同一个位置传来技巧精炼的钢琴声。那是绝大多数人一辈子都无法企及的演奏水准。

大约是一年后吧，我开始时不时看见西奥菲勒斯出现在楼下被当做教室的主客厅里。尽管作为跟随老师年限最久的学生，我很早以前就惊叹于莫扎特那远超画像的美貌——跟他的乐曲一样，那是一种中性的、恰到好处的、替换任何一个细节都会破坏整体的巧妙轮廓。然而有生命之物额外的灵动感让这份美丽更震慑人心。

但西奥菲勒斯的脾气实在太糟糕了，糟糕到拿恶魔来形容也不为过。

他总在跟萨列里老师吵架，为了莫名其妙的理由或是根本无法实现的任性要求。

比如某天下午的“甜点时光”，我和同样在场的路德维希前辈一起跟萨列里老师聊天，谈论一些音乐会上的趣事。西奥菲勒斯趴在小羊皮毯子上作曲，半路也过来索要芝士蛋糕。老师原本就给他留了一份的，结果两分钟后西奥菲勒斯就发起脾气抱怨为什么要放那么多糖？明知道他不喜欢。路德维希前辈解释说蛋糕现成买来就是那样的味道，没有谁故意要去添加糖。西奥菲勒斯无礼地冲前辈大喊让他闭嘴别插话，并不依不饶地表示被不合口味的下午茶破坏了心情，没有办法继续把曲子写下去。  
萨列里老师不得不把他拎到楼上单独谈判，过程花了整整两小时，期间我们不断听到吼叫、咒骂、摔东西的动响，还有哭泣声。

末了老师终于从楼上走下来，对我们说抱歉耽误下午的课程了，下次补上。

这不是西奥菲勒斯第一次影响课程进度了，当然也远非最后一次。有时我们出于无奈只能把练习地点改到歌剧院的后台去。又有什么办法呢？无论西奥菲勒斯多么无理取闹，萨列里老师都由着他胡来。

不过大家从不怀疑他们深爱彼此。我见过不知多少回西奥菲勒斯忽然冲过来亲吻萨列里老师，不顾一切的、深情却绝望的吻，仿佛下一秒他们就要永久分开似的。

到了夏天失去衣物的遮盖，我几乎每天都能看见老师的脖颈上、锁骨上、手腕上出现新的抓痕或者吻痕，与前几夜尚未褪去的旧痕迹交叠在一起。

再晚些时日，我记得大概是深秋初冬的交界，所有学生都被通知停课一周，让我们各自在家练习。周末我去看一场歌剧正巧碰到路德维希前辈，我问他是否对发生了什么略知一二。他皱眉冷哼了一声说道：“我也是偶遇老师的住手卡瓦列里小姐听她谈起的，她说西奥菲勒斯近来像疯了一样，夜以继日地侵占萨列里老师，根本不放他从卧室里出来。昨天早晨她的主人疲惫地下楼问她要咖啡，她还没磨好咖啡豆西奥菲勒斯就跟着跑了下来，把萨列里摁倒撕掉他的睡衣又强迫他跟他做爱。她赶紧逃进仓库回避，隔着门还是听见一些诸如「我一分钟也不许你离开我」的发言。弗朗茨你这样看着我干什么？是她自己要完完整整告诉我的。”

上帝啊，路德维希前辈！你要转述没关系，可是小声点好不好？半个剧院都听见了！

我知道他不是故意的，自从他耳朵不好使起他说起话来便不自觉的越来越大声。

渐渐的，大家开始发现西奥菲勒斯与莫扎特本体的不同。

先要说明一点，萨列里老师不单纯教授魔术，我们使用的魔力都必须依附于音乐之上，且越是复杂的术式越是仰赖出色的作曲或演出，因此对音乐本身的灵敏度与熟练度同样重要。

我们都接触过莫扎特的作品，拿他的曲子作为模仿与训练的材料。没有人不钦佩他的天分，那是何等纯净灵动的曲调啊！无论他在生活中曾经经历过什么，他所创造的每个音符依旧如星光般一尘不染。他仿佛窥见了世间万物的真相，也参透了音乐的终极，因而得以于作品中将一切阴霾之物隔离在外。

西奥菲勒斯拥有同等的天分，能将一部奏鸣曲于脑内写完再完整“抄写”到乐谱上。早先他的作品也都透着少年甜美的气息，但之后……兴许是随着那扭曲之爱的蔓延，他的曲调里嵌入了直截了当的痛楚。那一组组诡异的切分音在仿佛在垂死挣扎，弦乐幽深的旋律里透出难以慰藉的哀伤。

有人怀疑萨列里老师在造西奥菲勒斯的魔术回路里加入过类似“灵药”的东西，以至于后者拥有极端到会令人窒息的爱意，总在质疑对方没有给予他对等的情感，会忽略他抛弃他。

老师否认说那份爱原本就是那样的。制造西奥菲勒斯他使用的是右眼虹膜，他完美复刻了莫扎特全部的任性、肆意妄为与奋不顾身的冲动情感，却因失去了【无暇的灵魂】而无力抵御由此带来的混乱、疼痛、焦躁不安。他给自己无端制造麻烦的同时会产生更多对自身对环境的怀疑，最终甚至连自己的作品都感觉是错误的、破碎的。他是一颗没有光亮内核的陨星，终究要被悲观抑郁的黑夜所吞没。

来年仲夏，西奥菲勒斯在一个安静的夜晚用匕首结束了自己的生命。

“弗朗茨你看，这就是为什么我不愿让这项技艺再流传下去。”萨列里老师收拾完案发现场后对我说道，他的手上和衣物上还沾着新鲜血迹，“强行将这样的生命带来人世是极其残忍的行为，而这一切仅仅出于我的个人私欲。我想念他，奢求他能继续在我身边。总有一天我会下地狱的。”

之后我离开奥地利在其他各个国家旅居了一段时日。再次回到维也纳，我见到了第三号复制品戈特利布（Gottlieb）。

起初我都没有注意到他，我与萨列里老师交流了一下午旅行见闻，从魔王的传说谈到我新学会的能把人变成鳟鱼的小诡计。戈特利布全程一言不发静坐在书架旁阅读，直到老师回头叫他的名字，我才顺着相同的方向望去。

第一眼看见戈特利布我不禁怀疑他到底有没有生命。他看起来过于恬静，就像一尊会动的雕像，或者一只逼真的机械人偶。

他的音乐倒是跟莫扎特生前的风格极其相似，仅仅缺少了几分调皮，多了些圣洁的气质。给人感觉离音乐之神的化身又近了一步。

随着我又恢复规律接受课程，与他接触的机会增多，我愈发认为（其他人也抱有同类观点）戈特利布根本不像人类，他身上散发着神性的气息，连笑容都会令人联想起教堂壁画里的圣象。他说话的语调就像在阅读古老的典籍，且用词谦和，几乎没有激烈的形容，带屎尿屁的黄段子更是不见踪影。  
没人主动搭话的话，戈特利布可以从早到晚坐在书架附近的工作台前作曲，除了去弹钢琴外很少挪动到其他地方。他的稿纸与文具都收拾得整整齐齐，桌边总是放一杯纯净的水而非咖啡或热巧克力。平时除了必要的一日三餐外他会婉拒任何额外的食物，不要糖果也不要肉干，酒精更是一滴也不碰。  
萨列里老师仿佛像饲养某种植物般饲养他——给他阳光（靠窗的座位）、养料与空白的五线谱，然后定期回收他产出的果实，也就是乐曲。

“你觉得他还能算是莫扎特吗？”某天路德维希前辈问我。

“不知道。”我轻轻摇头。我从未见过莫扎特本人，他在我出生前就早已沉睡于地下室了。然而路德维希前辈在年幼时见过他一面，外加其他更年长的几个弗朗茨的描述，在我印象里理论上之前自裁的西奥菲勒斯那性格才是相符的版本。

“所以你认为戈特利布缺失的到底是什么属性？”前辈继续跟我探讨，“人性吗？还是情感？”

不，不是的。我再次摇头。戈特利布并非毫无情感。当萨列里老师靠近他时，他眼神里明显透漏着温暖的倾慕，只是没有一号、二号复制品那么直烈而已。且他乐于听从萨列里老师的要求：如果歌剧院需要额外的节目，他可以去加演新写完的交响曲；如果需要陪散步或者采购物品，他都欣然同行。

值得一提的是，戈特利布意外拥有极高质量的魔术回路，拿他作为媒介的话能够单独启动需要多人合作的大型阵地术式。我无意中发现，当萨列里老师使用他时他会隐隐露出“太好了，终于被需要了”的欣慰微笑。

真相的端倪显现于微不足道的意外里。萨列里老师收到一个委托，去近郊的村庄处理一片被怨灵占据会伤害过路人的丛林。作为教学样本他带上我们在一旁观摩，顺便帮忙搬运会留在那作为镇压之物的道具。

戈特利布也一起来了。他跳下马车时魏格尔预感他要失去平衡，下意识地抓起他的手腕，结果戈特利布如被火焰灼烧到般愤怒地抽手咆哮道：“别碰我！离我远一点！”

那是我们首次看见他情绪有所波动。

在魏格尔难以置信的表情里，萨列里老师转头命令道：“以后谁都不许碰他，什么情况下都不行。”

后来我才逐渐知晓，与不知餍足会去索要一切中意之物的莫扎特相反，戈特利布彻底失去了【欲望】。获得多余之物令他痛苦——多余的食物令他呕吐；多余的玩乐令他眩晕；而多余的肢体触碰当真会让他的皮肤如被溶解般疼痛。

也就是说，即便是萨列里老师自己也得跟他保持距离。不能爱抚他更不能亲吻他。

戈特利布对此是心怀愧疚的。我曾亲耳听到他的致歉之词：

——“对不起，萨列里。我不想这样的……我也希望被你占有。我爱你，却无法证明……也令你的爱无处安放。”

证明自己的爱成了困扰戈特利布的执念，执念和欲望是有本质区别的。

不过最终，他还是以特定的方式从执念中解脱。在他日复一日的央求下，萨列里老师回收了戈特利布。他那会令任何魔术世家垂涎的回路构成被提炼压制成一块“反应炉芯”——那是魔术礼装的一种，可以急剧缩短几乎所有形式术式的咏唱速度。

哦？你问他被存放在哪儿了？看见萨列里老师胸前的金色坠饰了吗？里面镶嵌的宝石状模块便是。这仿佛一个从开头就被暗示的结局，戈特利布体内有一块来自莫扎特肋侧的软骨。

总之，他得以以唯有他能做到的方式被需要、被拥有。

于是，轮到我们谈一谈四号复制品阿马德乌斯（Amadeus）了。

制造他时我全程在场协助，萨列里老师并不需要向我隐藏哪个步骤，那可不是仅靠观察就能学会的技能。其他都不重要，我想说的是我看见老师从莫扎特的心脏上取下了一小段血管作为素材。

“弗朗茨，你看。”他再次对我感慨道，“为了逆转他的死亡，我又杀死了他三次。但倘若我不尝试第四次复活他的话，之前的失败便永远是失败。贪婪让我无法退出这一赌局。”

万幸四号复制品很成功，阿马德乌斯已活蹦乱跳地陪伴了萨列里老师将近五年。我们这点学生里的任何一个在很长一段时间里都全然不觉得他有什么“缺陷”。

他健康而活泼——活泼过头，但对“身为莫扎特”而言是正常范围。

我们苦于应付他接连不断的恶作剧，动不动被他压倒性的创造力所羞辱。

这个怪物前一夜混在对面酒馆里喝着酒打了一晚上桌球，据说清晨才烂醉如泥地回家，醉到连钥匙都插不进锁孔只能在外面踢门等人放他进去。然后他一路睡到下午我们下课了才起床，一边冲下楼梯一边当着所有人面叫嚣：“萨列里，你给我过来，我现在就渴望你的屁股。”

谁能想象24小时后他就交出了一部完整的钢琴协奏曲，完成度与精妙度之高让路德维希前辈阅后崩溃地表示“自己永远也写不出这样的东西！”

而我，刚刚被老师要求重写那部弥撒曲，他责令我不要再模仿阿马德乌斯了，尽量去用自己的风格写。

除此之外，阿马德乌斯纯粹是个麻烦制造机。他口无遮拦到处招惹权贵，在舞会上轻浮地调戏公爵夫人。习惯性欠钱不还：当然不是没有钱还债，而是觉得被讨债者从街头追到巷尾十分有趣。相比之下排练放鸽子、在家里裸奔、吃完一抽屉水果糖然后拉肚子等举动根本不足挂齿。

萨列里老师总在给他善后，用其自己的话形容：我已经习惯了，他开心就好。

只有阿马德乌斯独自出门巡演的时光会给维也纳音乐界留出片刻宁静。鉴于不出意外大家还得被他折磨很久很久，路德维希前辈忍不住问了萨列里老师我们一直好奇的问题：阿马德乌斯到底缺少什么？他看起来完美到不能再完美了。

萨列里老师的回答出乎意料又在情理之中：

“就生存而言阿马德乌斯十分完善，并不缺少什么。如果非要追究与本体的不同点：他丢失的属性是【对我的爱】。这不影响他向我索取纵容与肉体的愉悦，他只是不会再爱安东尼奥·萨列里这一个体而已，到死都不会。不过那不重要，他依然很快乐且会一直快乐下去，那就足够了。”

语罢萨列里老师喝了一口杯中的热巧克力，露出算得上满意的笑容。

 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> 莫扎特受洗时的全名是Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart，Theophilus是希腊语形式，跟Gottlieb和Amadeus一样是“被神明所宠爱”的意思。


End file.
